Coming Clean
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Part three of the It's Not Over series. Lana and Sam are expecting another baby.Dean & Lupine are expecting twins.Emily Densmoore makes another appearance in Lana's life and Lana gets a stalker.Dean becomes a father to his with Goldenwolf8.
1. Painting a baby's room

Coming Clean

Summary: Sam and Lana have another baby. Lupine has twins. Lana gets a new stalker, Dean trys to straighten his wild side so he can be a better father and husband, Emily reenters Lana's life. Hannah makes an occasional appearances.

7 months later...

Lana was in one of the spare bedrooms and was decorating it for her and Sam's baby. She was showing big time now and outgrew most of her jeans and dresses. Now she wore a light pink maturnity gown and her hair was up in a french twist. Lana began painting the bedroom walls. She painted the room a light pink color since

she knew it was going to be a girl. Today her and Sam were suppose to go for another Ultrasound that after noon. Lana moved a bit and got on the ladder she had brought in earlier. It wasn't big but good enough for painting. She was painting when Sam came in.

"How's it going?" asked Sam, smiling as he entered the room.

Lana smiled at him "Decorating the room and getting it ready for our little girl. Sam, we need to start thinking up names for her. I was thinking of naming her Samantha after you".

Sam smiled. "That would be good." He sighed looking around the room and picked up a paint brush to help Lana. "It's going to be really quiet here with Dean and Lupine moving. Granted, they're living next door, but still."

Dean and Lupine had decided that since they would be having three children they needed a house of their own. Luckily, Sam and Lana's neighbors had just moved.

Lana looked at Sam with sympathy she knew how close Sam and Dean had came as brothers over the years they had been hunting together. It wouldn't be the same as having him under one roof. "I know what you mean. I'm going to miss them too, but they will live next door, and we can come visit them as much as we want ". Lana began painting and this time the ladder started to get wobbly on her and moving. Lana felt herself starting to fall "Sammm!" she shrieked.

Sam easily caught Lana. "I told you not to get on that thing. Why don't you lay down and let me paint?"

"That may be a good idea, but laying down is all I ever do", pouted Lana. "I lay around and get really big, what do you think about that?" Lana asked him and continued "I'll let you paint if you'll carry me to the couch and make out with me". Lana said grinning.

"We're never going to finish this room are we?" asked Sam, kissing Lana. It was a good thing Jason and John were over at Dean's playing with Delian.

Lana kissed him back and grinned "Of course we will! We never leave a project unfinished, now do we?" she winked at him and began to kiss him back more.

"I love you Sam Winchester carry me to the couch or bed " she looked at him.

Sam laughed. "What am I? Your transport service?" Sam carried Lana to their room, which was right across the hall and laid her down on the bed, kissing her.

Lupine, meanwhile, was trying to explain to Dean why she wasn't showing, especially since she was pregnant with twins. "Women in my family just don't get big when they get pregnant. It has something to do with our powers." She kept an eye on Delian, Jason and John, who were playing in the back yard.

Lana laughed as she kissed him "No, silly, your my knight in shining Armor and my hero and you make me feel like a princess", said Lana as she kissed him back.Lana wondered how Sam would respond to that.

Tina Greer who was disguised as the boy from the bar scowled at what Lana had said. Knight in Shining Armor? Who was she kidding? Tina had been spying on Lana for sometime hidden in other people's bodies to survive.

Dean had been unloading boxes. "Really, what is labor going to be like for you?" he was curious.

"Hard," replied Lupine. "I won't be able to go the hospital if it's anything like Delian was when she was born. She started showing her powers right out of the womb." Lupine got up and walked over to Dean, hugging him.

Sam laughed. "That's good." He waited until Lana fell asleep and then went to paint the baby's room. .

Dean hugged Lupine back after listening to her and her worries. "If you want, we could have the baby here, and Lana and Sam could help us out. I'll be with you during this and our children will always have a safe home". he said.

Meanwhile, Lana slept peacefully at first. But then, she started having nightmares about Tina Greer. The girl who had tried to kill her in Smallville. Sometimes, Lana had preminitions that came true, and it frightened her. In this dream, she dreamed that Tina's spirit was inhabiting other people's bodies. Which meant, she could be anyone that Lana knew or a total stranger. In the dream, Tina was after her again wanting to finish the job this time. Lana dreamed that Tina buried her alive again

and no one saved her. Lana began screaming while in bed alarming Sam.

After he finished up,Sam ran inside. "Lana, wake up. You're having a bad dream." He pulled her into his lap.

Lupine kissed Dean. "What would I do without you?"

After adjusting her eyes and realizing she had been dreaming, Lana was sweaty from the nightmare Lana was relieved Sam was holding her. Calming down some, Lana spoke up "Sam, you remember when I told you all about Tina Greer the psycho I met in High School? Well I had a preminition that she was back as someone else. Sam, she can inhabit bodies now, and I dreamed she kidnapped me and buried me alive again. And no one saved me in the dream. No One. And she just kept laughing and laughing. She wants to finish what she started Sam!"

by now, Lana's voice was frantic, and she was shaking. Her dark brown hair was scattered everywhere. She hoped Sam didn't think she was crazy.

Dean smiled and kissed back "Be miserable and lonely and you know that's true.

Besides, I've screwed up once, I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon". He kissed her again.

Lupine smiled and then placed Dean's hand on her stomach. "Feel them kicking?" She paused. "We still need names. I was thinking Rose and Ryan."

"It was just a dream," Sam said, soothingly. "It'll be all right."

Dean felt of the kicks and smiled back "That feels amazing", he said then he responded, "I like those names, why don't we go with them?"

"I want to believe you really I do Sam, it's just this dream felt so real. What if I'm right?" Lana buried her head into his chest.

"If it is, I'll protect you. I'm a knight, remember?" Sam said to cheer her up.

Lupine nodded. She could feel magic from the twins swirling around inside her belly.

There was something different about these two. They were powerful. More powerful than even Delian had been.

Lana then tried to smile and look at him she then nodded "Just be on guard Sam. She could be anyone". Lana snuggled closer into his chest letting Sam hold her.

Dean continued to unload the boxes. They still weren't done unpacking, but he had gotten alot done, mostly of what they needed overnight. The rest could be done tomorrow when Sam and Lana came over to look at the house "I'm hungry how bout we go grab a bite to eat over at Sam and Lana's?"

"Yeah, let me get the kids," Lupine called for the three and they came running inside. The group of five walked next door and Dean just let himself in. Lupine went to the kitchen and began to make dinner for everyone, seeming to already know that Lana was resting.

Lana rested some more peacefully and the nightmare didn't return after Sam had soothed her and calmed down her deepest fears. She was so glad

to have him in her life. And Dean and Lupine. After she napped, Lana took quick shower then joined everyone downstairs in the kitchen "hey Dean and Lupine", she said "Where are the kids?" she sat near Sam at the table.

"In John's room, I think," replied Lupine. She was making shrimp alfredo and salad with her own special dressing. "They may be in Jason's."

"I am sooo hungry", said Lana eyeing the food it looked great.Lana wondered if Sam told them about the nightmare that she recently had, but if not, Lana didn't really feel like talking about it. Just the thought of Tina Greer back really scared her. "Lupine I really appreciate you fixing dinner for us, I've just been resting alot more

lately".

Lupine smiled. "No problem. I'll probably be resting a lot more in the next couple months when I'm due." Lupine brought the pan over to the table and served everyone. She called for the kids who all came thundering downstairs.

Lana smiled at the kids as they came thundering down the stairs happy that there was food on the table. Both her and Sam were happy that the house had two children in it. There would be a third one soon. Both Sam and Lana wanted lots of kids. Because Sam always dreamed of having a big family someday and so did

Lana. WIth Lupine and Dean having more kids along the way, it would be interesting to see how crazy things would get. Lana began to eat her food "Having fun upstairs, kids?" she asked.

"Yeah!" They all replied, having just gotten done playing a pretend game involving dragons.

Lupine smiled and sat down by Dean. Sam had agreed to babysit Delian tonight so that Lupine and Dean could get things together at the house.

Lana laughed "What were you three playing that kept you so busy?" she asked curious. She took forfulls of her food and ate it. Lana sat next to Sam.

"We were playing pretend that we were dragon riders in a magic kingdom," said John. He seemed to slowly be forgetting that he was re-incarnated and was acting like a normal child more and more.

Lana smiled glad the children had such good imaginations. "Ya know, when I was about your age, me and my friends used to put on plays and I'd be Snow White. I would be the one that the prince would kiss and wake right up". she said this knowing Delian liked that story. "I was also Snow White in a High School drama play to".

Delian smiled. "That's so cool!"

After Dinner, Lana helped Lupine with the dishes. When their company left, Lana then got a phone call "Hello?" she asked. Then she heard heavy breathing "Hello?" she then grew more impatient "Who's callin?" she asked then someone said "I'm watching you", then hung up.

"Lana? Who was it?" asked Sam, coming downstairs from putting the kids to bed.

Lana felt the blood run down from her face some then she looked up at Sam. "That was my stalker, they wanted me to know that I'm being watched". she shuddered.

Sam's jaw clenched. "I'll ask Lupine if she can trace the call tomorrow morning. Let's try to get some sleep," he knew that Lana was stressed and that wasn't good for the baby.

Lana hugged him "Sleep sounds good right about now. I really need it since I have to drop the kids off to preschool in the morning". Lana laced her fingers through his and walked with him up the stairs. Once they were up the stairs,Lana slid in the bed

covers and watched as Sam changed out of his white shirt that showed off his muscles. His body was so hot looking, thought Lana as she smiled at him thinking that. "Ya know, I keep forgetting how good you look without a shirt".

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you," Sam said, taking off Lana's shirt.

Meanwhile, Lupine and Dean were in the future room of the twins. They were trying to get it set up, but kept getting distracted. Currently, the two were laying naked on the floor. "We're never going to get the room painted," Lupine said, taking a brush and splashing some dark blue paint across Dean's chest.

Lana smiled as Sam took off her shirt and pretty soon, the two were going at it, making love underneath the covers. Sam's body was soon on top of hers, and they were underneath the covers. In between kissing, and with Sam's dick sliding into her vagina, Lana moaned with pleasure looking at him "Sam, I wish we could do this all night".

Dean looked at her shocked that she put paint on him and him naked! "How dare you, Lupine". he then reached over, grabbed a second paint brush, then put paint onto Lupine "You've now started a paint war". he said grinning.

Sam grinned as he pumped in an out. "Why don't we then?"

Lupine laughed. "I'll win."

"Sounds good to me, let's do it all night then". said Lana smiling as she kissed Sam more and began to roam her hands accross his checks . Lana then made even louder noise as Sam's dick went in further.

Dean snorted, "You haven't been to war with me yet, Lupine. In wars I usually win, just ask Sammy".

Lupine just smiled and rolled so she was on top of Dean. She sat up, knowing he would be distracted by the view. "You won't win with me."

"oh yeah? I'd like to see you try to win", Dean challenged her.

Lupine straddled Dean and began to move up and down against him. "I can cheat," she said, grinning.

"Cheating breaks the rules", said Dean he was now staring at her breasts which were now in front of him. He also liked Lupine being on top of him and being in charge. Dean began to moan as Lupine moved up and down on him. "oh yeah, keep going!" he said.

"Oh, but you don't want me cheating," Lupine said, teasing and got off of Dean.

Dean pulled her back down on him "Cheat anyway, I was just messing with you". he grinned.

Lupine smiled. "Maybe I want you to take control." She got off of Dean again and sat on the floor.

Dean looked at her, amused "Well then, I guess I'll just have to take control". he put his arms around her and pinned her to the floor.

Lupine grinned and tried to lean up to kiss Dean, but couldn't seeing as she was pinned down.

Dean then leaned down to kiss her and they made love all night too.

The next morning came and Lana got the boys up and ready for school. She didn't want to disturb Sam who looked peaceful sleeping next to her but, she didn't want the boys to be late either. She kissed his lips, then proceeded to go wake up Johnny and Jason.

Much to Lana's surprise, John, Jason and Delian were all already up and watching tv. All three were really excited about starting school.

Smiling that the children were excited, Lana let them have breakfast, then packed their lunches. Grabbing a sweater because it was starting to get chilly, Lana rushed the kids out the door once they ate. As she drove, the kids talked excited about School. Lana was glad they didn't seem to notice that she had been tense and stressed the past few days. Dropping them off at School and making sure they got in, Lana started to pull away when a young man, same one from the bar the other night, cornered her and stopped near the window. "Your Lana Winchester, right?"

Lana didn't know why this young man was following her and so she just smiled and tried to be polite "Yes I am", she was proud to carry the Winchester family name.

"I saw you the other night and your the most prettiest woman I've ever seen. Could we have lunch?" he asked .

Lana sighed, _didn't this man get that she was married the other night? what did he possibly want?" __**"**_ Look, I appreciate your kind words, and they are flattering, but I am married, Happily married, and the answer is no". Lana started to put the car in

ignition when a gun was pressed to her head "I've tried being nice to you, and this is how you repay me? Your still the stuck up Lana Lang I knew from High School" said the boy . Lana gasped realizing who it was Tina Greer disguised as a boy. "Tina , its you!" then Tina's face appeared in an evil glare " I can't stand you anymore Lana, your going to pay for being so mean to me. Get out of the car or I'll blow your brains out.

Her heart pounding, Lana got out of the SUV, and did as Tina told her to do. Her dream was coming true! If only she could call Sam. "You won't see Sam again",

Tina caught her by surprise by drugging her and loading her into the back. Lana laid in the back unconcious.

Sam woke up after having a horrible dream about his wife. Tina had kidnapped her. Trying to Tell himself he was just being paranoid (Sam hadn't had many visions since he and Lana got married) he called Lana's cell. When she didn't answer, Sam leapt out of bed and then, barely remembering to grab a pair of pants and shoes, ran over to Dean and Lupine's and began to pound on the door.

To his surprise, Lupine answered immediately, having already been up with morning sickness. "What's wrong, Sam?" she asked.

"Tina Greer, that freak that was obssessed with Lana, kidnapped her."

"Do you know where they went?"

"I think so."

Lupine and Sam looked at each other for a split second before they both yelled, "DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAN!" at the top of their lungs. Lupine went into the laundry room, pulled out some clothes and got dressed and also tossed Sam one of Dean's jackets to wear. She came back into the living room to see Sam pacing and Dean stumbling downstairs.

Sam walked back and forth, telling Dean what he saw and where he believed that Tina was headed with Lana. "We have to go now!"

Tina in the meantime, found Lana's cell phone and saw it ringing she knew it was Sam trying to reach Lana. Frowning, she crushed Lana's thin cell phone to pieces as it fell to the floor. She drove Lana to a cemetary nearby where she had dug a fresh grave for her earlier. The coffin she would put Lana in was exactly like the one used in the Snow White story, well almost like it Tina thought. It was made of glass and roses were painted on the top of it. Tina didn't have the time to put some satin in the coffin to make Lana comfortable. They probably were coming, and Tina had to bury her, and leave. Or she could watch the others try to rescue her Tina couldn't decide which would be more fun. Stopping the SUV, Tina got out and carried Lana's heavy body in her arms. Placing her in the coffin closing the lid, Tina looked at Lana's face. She looked like Snow White in her sleep of course "Now you can really be Snow White and sleep forever, only this time, no Knight is going to save you not ever!" said Tina with an edge to her voice After gazing at Lana a long moment, Tina began to throw dirt on the coffin trying to hurry, because she didn't want to bump into Lana's Knight.

Dean nodded "Okay, but if we're going to a graveyard, we need the right supplies". Dean went into his garage and grabbed some shovels. One for him, Sam, and Lupine. We'll need to dig the grave together, and work fast. Lana can only survive in that ground for an hour". Loading the car up, Dean drove fast, with Sam in front and Lupine in the back "Where to?" he asked Sam.

Sam shouted directions to Dean and then quickly jumped out of the Impala before Dean had fully stopped. He ran over to the area where he saw Lana buried. Lupine and Dean followed Sam. Lupine handed the boys a shovel each and all three began to dig.

Lana was still unconscious in her coffin. Tina had changed her into a light blue dress and had brushed her hair. Right before she left. Lana remained tied up both hands and feet, Tina made sure she wouldn't escape. Lana had unaware that Tina had buried her alive and was in her own dream type of world where she felt at peace.

Lana dreamed she was out on the beach somewhere in California. She also dreamed she saw Samantha, her and Sam's daughter "Mom? YOur not suppose to be here. Your not dead'.

Dean saw the place as well and began to dig faster, helping his brother. He only hoped they would save Lana. Him and Sam were usually good at saving lives, it was what they did.

"Oh! This is taking way too long! Get out!" Lupine pushed both Sam and Dean aside and then snapped her fingers three times, causing all the dirt to simply move into a pile beside the grave. She then helped Sam and Dean take the coffin out of the ground. Sam threw open the top and gently took Lana into his arms. "Lana, Come on," he said.

Lana was still unconscious when Sam took her out of the coffin. Her head rolled onto Sam's chest. In her mind, Lana was still with Samantha "Your so pretty", said Lana.

She noticed her daughter was wearing a Doctor's suit and looking at her concerned. "Mom, go back to dad and the other's they are trying to save you. Your

very important to me and daddy. I have to grow up with a mom". Lana just looked at Samantha then everything grew black Lana felt herself slowly slipping away. When Sam took her out, she had a weak pulse.

Dean and Lupine watched his brother then he looked on the ground and found a needle he bent to pick it up "Sam, Tina drugged her with this, looks like some type of Serum. I think she tried poisoning her".


	2. Lana gets rescued

"Lana, please," Sam said, gently rocking her back and forth. Sam's powers caused Lana's system to be cleared of the drugs.

Tina watched in surprise when powers in blue & Silver emerged from Sam and into Lana's body. They moved throughout Lana's body getting rid of the harmful substance. Nooo! Tina wanted to scream out. He was ruining her plans for Lana! Lana was suppose to die! What was he, by the way? Tina wondered. And how can he heal like that? she stayed hidden behind a bush watching.

Lana suddenly opened her eyes then realized someone was holding her in their arms. "Sam?" she managed to get out and she felt confused. Looking around, she saw that her preminition had come true, well almost. Tina wanted to succeed in killing her. Lana felt a bit drowsy like when the Doctors removed drugs from your system.

Dean stood amazed as Sam healed Lana before his very eyes. He knew Sam had powers, but he just didn't know how great until he told him what they were and what he could do. When Sam discovered who he was, he wanted to use his powers for good, not for evil. Dean didn't want his brother to lose Lana. Not like he lost Jessica, or even their dad, or their mom. Sam needed family in his life. Sam needed his wife, his best friend.

"Sam? You feel okay?" Lupine asked, noticing he looked a bit pale.

Sam nodded as he hugged Lana to his chest. Unbeknown to everyone else, Lupine had been training Sam on how to rein in his powers. They had been working on it every week for a few hours. Sam was really progressing and was finally understanding what he was able to do.

Lana laid against his chest breathing in the night air, letting her eyes adjust "Sam,

I'm awake, I'm here". she said louder hoping her heard her. "She tried to kill me".Lana started crying.

Dean then heard a rustle in the bushes and spotted Tina there spying on them "Shoot, Lupine, Tina is still here!" Tina started to run, but then Dean grabbed her and held her hard "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you now!" he began to squeeze Tina's throat.

"If you don't kill me, I'll expose the three of you and I'll go after Lana again", said Tina

smirking. Dean began to squeeze her tighter.

Sam held Lana tighter. "I would never let anything happen to you."

"Dean..." Lupine said quietly, not liking where this was going.

Lana hugged him back closing her arms around his "I know you wouldn't" she let her head rest in his

chest "I wanna go home". Lana said.

Dean's eyes suddenly grew cold and their was complete anger in them. He kept squeezing hard on Tina's windpipe

trying to scare her into going away permenantly not to kill her. "You will not go near Lana again, GOT THAT?!"

then Dean heard Tina's neck snap and Tina groaned a groan that sounded awful and then she stopped breathing. Tina

slumped. Dean snapped out of his anger then and went "Whoa, I didn't mean to kill her!" he dropped Tina to the

ground. And then he began to start shaking.

Sam nodded. "Let me get Dean and Lupine. Do you want to wait in the car?"

Lupine's eyes got wide as she looked at what her husband had done. He just killed a woman in cold blood. Granted, Tina was crazy, but Dean hadn't needed to kill her. She stared at Dean and began to shiver. Slowly, she backed away and went to wait over by the Impala.

Lana nodded she tried standing up but then remembered she was still tied up "Oh, I forgot I was still tied".

Dean looked over at Lupine and saw she was freaked. The crazy look was now gone from his eyes. "Lupine, I didn't mean

to kill her, really, I didn't! She just pushed me to the point where I didn't know what I was doing! I just wanted

to scare her enough to make her go away for good!" Dean at that point, got sick at his own stomach and began to vomit.

Sam untied Lana and carried her over to the car. He saw Lupine standing with her arms folded tight and shivering. "Lupine? What's wrong?"

"Dean just killed Tina," Lupine replied, her voice shaking the entire time.

Sam looked over to Dean. "What?!"

Dean finished vomiting. "You heard her. I killed Tina. I didn't mean to Sam. My anger got the best of me. I meant

to only scare away Sam. You know I wouldn't do something that I didn't mean to do". Dean felt like he was going to

vomit again.

Lana laid in the passenger seat up front and waited for the others. She listened to their conversation. She couldn't

believe Dean had killed someone.

Lupine went and sat in the car with Lana while Sam and Dean talked.

Sam nodded... if he were in Dean's place, he probably would have done the same thing. He told Dean that and the two talked for about twenty minutes and then went back to the car.

Lana was glad to see Lupine as she came in the car and sat with her. Lana was thankful that both her and Dean had helped

save her life. "Lupine, I want to thank you and Dean for coming out here to help Sam tonight. I know Dean killed Tina,

but somehow I don't think he meant to do it on purpose. The guys do have to kill sometimes even when they don't

want to". she said.

Dean looked at Sam "We have to get rid of Tina's body Sam. Shouldn't we put her in the same grave she put Lana in? And

at least give her a decent burial". he said.

Lupine smiled. "Lana, that's what friends are for. We'll always be around to save you. I'm sure you'd do the same for us. And about Dean... I don't know. I just don't understand how someone can be so recklessly violent."

Sam got some supplies out of the trunk. He and Dean went and they buried Tina together. They then got into the car and Sam drove everyone home.

Lana was glad to hear that at least some people wouldn't just up and leave her. "I guess when your pushed to the limit,

you'd be surprised at what you can do. Remember when I told you I've accidently killed two people? I never thought

I'd actually do something like that. But when they are fixing to kill you, or someone you know, you just act on

Impulse.You do what you believe is right".

Dean's stomach had calmed down and he felt better after he talked to Sam. They came back to the car and Dean drove

upfront. Dean could see that Lupine was still jarred about what he did, but he just hoped she would get over it and

realize he didn't mean to kill.

Lupine said good-bye to Lana and Sam as she got out of the car and went inside her and Dean's house. She also made sure that Sam was going to pick up the kids from school.

Lana waited in the car for Sam to carry her in the house. While Sam went to get the kids, Dean offered to look after her

after what happened with Tina, the guys didn't want to leave Lana alone. When Lana saw her house, she thought it felt

great to be home again. She stared at it in silence, not speaking much.

Lupine sat inside, wondering what do about about Dean. She just didn't understand how he could have killed someone in cold blood like that. She sat on the couch, with her hand on her stomach. The twins were growing rapidly. They could already communicate with her telepathically and they had powers from the womb... even Delian hadn't been able to do that. Ryan and Rose... they were going to special. Their powers were almost equal to Lupine's and they weren't even born yet.

An hour later, Sam came back with the kids who all went up to Jason's room to play.None of them sensed what happened to

Lana except for Delian who kept giving her aunt concerned glances every now and then. Lana went upstairs to take a nap.

Dean sighed as he sat watching sports on Sam and Lana's couch. He had a feeling things weren't going so well with

him and Lupine right now, since he killed Tina like that. Dean just thought that when they first got married that

Lupine understood what him and Sam did as Hunters. Sometimes you just had to kill. It wasn't that he enjoyed killing.

He didn't. "Sam, could I stay here for awhile? I don't think Lupine wants to speak or see me right now". he asked.

Lana laid down while she was upstairs. She still felt tired, and drained from everything that happened. While she

was sleeping, Lana didn't see Delian move into her room get on the bed and lay beside her looking at her. When Lana

rolled over and opened her eyes, she jumped "Delian?"

"Hi, Aunt Lana." said Delian. "What happened?"

"No," Sam said. "You need to go talk to your wife."

Lana looked at Delian wondering if Delian should hear about what happened. "I was buried alive by some crazy person".

she said.

Dean sighed knowing he had to go home and face Lupine like this. "But Sam, what if she doesn't want me home? What if

she never wants to talk to me? What do I do then?" Dean started to get frustrated.

Delian looked at Lana. "She's gone now. You won't have to worry about her anymore."

"Dean, chill out. Lupine is probably just freaked right now. She's a hunter, she knows how the job goes. Now go talk to her."

Lana nodded "I know. How did you know my attacker was a woman?" she was surprised at how much Delian knew at her age.

The girl was smart.

Dean sighed again "Alright, I'll go over there and face whatever fate might be throwing at me. Watch Delian for awhile,

okay man?" Dean took a beer, then left to go over to his house. He found Lupine starting supper. "Hi", he said.

"I saw Daddy tell her to not come near you," Delian said.

"Hey," Lupine said, stirring a pot on the stove. She didn't look up.

"You saw him? How?" Lana was totally unsure of what powers Delian had.

Dean looked at her "Could we uh, talk things out? I don't like how the silence is between us.

is our marriage in trouble because of what I did? Do I need another place to live?" Dean was slowly

getting frustrated.

Lupine turned and looked at Dean, completely confused. "You think just because we had a disagreement you have to find another place to live? Dean, we're married. We're bound to do things that are going to piss each other off, but we can work through it. That's what a marriage is about. It's not going to be easy. We're going to have work on things sometimes." Lupine sighed.

"I had a vision," Delian said.

Dean stared at the floor before speaking then back to Lupine. "I just thought you were having second thoughts about

us since what happened at the graveyard.Lupine, I feel really terrible about what I did, I do. But I did it for a reason

to protect my family. I couldn't let Tina harm Lana or even you or even Sam. Please try to see this from my point of

view.Wouldn't you kill if you had to protect me or Delian?"

Lana looked at Delian and smiled. The little girl was cute and so much like her mother and father every day. She pulled

her close "Your cute like a little bunny, you know that?. You make me feel much better just by being here and talking

to me. I didn't know you had powers already. Your so smart".

Delian smiled. "I love you, Aunt Lana."

"I would have. I know that we've all kill people accidentally... I... it just shocked me to see you do it with your bare hands."

Dean nodded understanding how Lupine felt."I know.It freaked me out too In fact I'm still a bit shaky over it. YOu

saw how it made me sick to my stomach. I never thought I'd be capable of doing such a thing".

Lana hugged Delian to her "And I love you too, Delian. Do you kids want Pasta tonight?"

'Yeah!" exclaimed Delian. She scampered off to go and tell Jason and John.

Lupine nodded. "I know. It just.. it really scared me." Lupine walked over to Dean and took his hands in hers. "I love you, Dean. You know that. If you moved out, I'd be pissed. So don't leave me, okay?" She said with a smirk, teasing him a little.

Dean then smiled at her "I won't ever leave you, I promise.ANd I do know you love me." his hands still were a bit shaky

in hers from earlier."What's for supper?"

Later that night, Lana and Hannah were in the middle of making pasta, and singing along with the radio even if Sam came

in their.They sang along to Cyndi Lauper's "Girls just wanna have fun". and did their crazy dance.

"Chicken and sausage gumbo. I figured that would be the easiest thing for you to stomach. Let's go lie down until it's ready," Lupine held his hand as they walked to the couch and laid down. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

Dean snuggled up against her holding her close. "I think I will be fine if I could just calm down my nerves and my

upset stomach". Dean closed his eyes and tried to think of something better than killing someone. Sometimes, he just

hated what he did.

Lupine kissed Dean. "You'll be okay."

They rested for a little bit until supper was ready. When Dean woke up, he was ready to eat so he joined Lupine at

the table. "Where's Delian?" Dean asked wanting to see his little girl.

"She's next door. She wanted to talk to Lana and make sure she was okay." Lupine paused. "She really loves everyone here."

Dean began to eat his supper it tasted great. "I'm glad that she can grow up around those she loves. It's important that

she grows up with a stable family. Me and Sam didn't get to experience that. Most of the time dad was gone and it was

just me taking care of Sam. I want Delian to know that she has a family to always count on being there for her."

Lupine nodded. "I know what you mean. Delian knows. She's just... very observant for her age. I sometimes wish that she could be more like a child. She's not going to get these years back and just hope that she doesn't waste them by acting too much like an adult."

"That is what I worry about to. Maybe we should talk to her about it when she comes back home. She does need to enjoy

being a kid." Dean was so hungry, he ate two bowlfulls and was able to keep it down. "This great food Lupine. How long

have you been making it?"

"Years and years," replied Lupine. "Do you want more or do I need to put it up?"

Dean rubbed his stomach "Nah, I'll be fine just save it for later. I might eat more around midnight or so" then he let

out a loud burp.

"That's lovely," Lupine rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh.

"And, it's funny don't ya know it." Dean yawned "Wanna cuddle and watch a movie together, R rated?" he asked.

Lupine smiled. "Sure, go put it in and I'll be right there." She put up the rest of the food in the fridge and went to join Dean. She felt a light cramp coming from the twins but she chose to ignore it.

Dean went to pop in the movie, and then he pushed play. They were going to watch an Alien horror flick called The Invasion.

Dean loved his alien movies. He waited for Lupine to join him. When she did, he put his arms around her smelling of her

hair. She wore vanilla scented shampoo his favorite. "You smell great", he muttered.

Lupine smiled. "Thanks, you do too." She kissed his neck.

He hugged her closer "Lupine, I'm glad we had that talk and that you understand fully what happened.It makes me

feel better now".

"That's good. It made the twins happy too. They haven't stopped kicking since. See?" Lupine put Dean's hand on her stomach.

Dean felt them kick and started to smile. It was hard to believe he was a father and fixing to have two more kids along

the way. "That feels amazing, I still can't believe I'm a dad. What have you decided to name them?" Dean laid his head

against her stomach to feel and hear the kicking more.

"Ryan and Rose," Lupine replied. The two names had been in her family for years.

Dean smiled at the names "I like those names. As for the boy's middle name, why don't we name him Ryan Dean Winchester?"

Dean wanted his son to be named after him and use the name Dean to. It had also been in his family for generations.

"I like that. What about Rose's middle name?"

"We could use your middle name. What is your middle name?" Dean asked.

"Isabelle," replied Lupine. "That sounds like it goes." Lupine and Dean stayed up the rest of the night talking and working on the twin's nursery.

That night, Lana read a book by a candle lit bath. The warm water soaked into her skin, and it felt so great. The soothing

music helped soothed her nerves. She was slowly starting to forget Tina Greer again. The kids were in bed, and it was just

her and Sam upstairs. She heard the door open, and she jumped. It was only Sam.

"How are you doing? I know today was... stressful," Sam struggled to find the right word.

Lana looked at him as she soaked in the water "I'm doing better all things considering what had happened. My nerves

are still shaky, but I'll be alright". she began to wash her hair.

Sam nodded. "The kids are all asleep. Delian was really worried about you."

"She's a really smart kid her age. I hope Samantha is just like her". Lana looked at Sam "What's going on between Dean and

Lupine?"

"I think they're just talking tonight. Lupine was really freaked out by what Dean did today... after all Tina was a person... and it was unusal for Lupine to see him kill someone in cold blood.

Lana nodded. "I can understand why she would be freaked. When I accidently killed Jason's mother in self-defense, I was

a nervous wreck. Lex had to be the one person to get me calmed down, and to get rid of any evidence linked back to me.

Lex used to be really supportive and a good friend, until he got so secretive and tried to control my life".

Sam nodded. " I sometimes wonder what it's like to be normal," he said with a small smile.

Lana smiled back "I guess we'll never be normal as long as we are the Winchesters, and fighting off the evil." she said.

few months later...

Lana was getting up out of the bed that morning, when she felt a sudden pain in her and felt her water break. She

leaned over, in pain just as Sam woke up. It was time! Lana thought panicking.

"Lana? What's wrong?" Sam asked, rolling over and looking at her.

"I think it's time, Sam", said Lana looking at him and holding her stomach in pain. "My water just broke".

"I'll call Lupine," Sam replied, picking up the phone. Lupine had done her own childbirth with Delian at home and it was too risky to bring a baby with possible powers into the hospital. Lupine would know what to do. Almost as soon as they hung up, Lupine came inside with Dean. "Dean, why don't you take the other kids out for ice cream or something. They don't need to hear this. It may scare them."

By now, Lana was screaming in pain as each contraction hit her harder than ever with each contraction.She was glad when

Lupine came over.

Dean nodded and looked at Lupine "Okay, I'll do that. Kids, let's go get some icecream and go to the playground!" he

found the kids on the stairway. They looked like they heard everything.

Jason, John and Delian all immediately started questioning Dean as they left the house. "What's going on?" asked both Delian and Johnny.

"Why was my mom screaming?" asked Jason.

Lupine used some of her magic to help Lana with the pain and guided her through the labor. Sam stood by Lana's bedside, holding her hand the entire time, just as he had when Jason was born.

Dean drove the Impala to the icecream shop and explained what was happening to the kids "Lana is in labor her water broke

you kids don't need to be there hearing all the screaming. Childbirth is pretty painful". he let the kids each pick a

flavor and paid for their icecreams.

Lana screamed all throughout childbirth and kept squeezing Sam's hand through the whole process.Lupine was great, and coached

her during it just like she had during the childbirth classes. After 3 hours of being in labor, Lana and Sam welcomed

Samantha Winchester into the world.


	3. Losing Lana Lang Winchester

Lana and Lupine both have babies born into the world. Chloe visits, and tells Lana that Emily is alive. Dean comes down with the Flu.

Lupine washed Samantha while Sam cleaned up for Lana. After a few minutes, Lupine brought Samantha back. "Ready to hold your girl?" Lupine asked.

Lana looked at Lupine and the baby "Of course, I'd love to hold her". as Lupine handed her over, Lana held her little girl

close to her chest. Samantha was very small just like Jason had been when he was born. She had Sam's facial features,

his thick hair, and her brown eyes. She also had Lana's nose. Lana gazed at her adoringly "She's so beautiful, Sam".

Sam nodded as he stroked his daughter's hair. He seemed in awe of his little girl. Lupine smiled and called Dean, telling him that was safe for him to bring the kids back.

Lana handed Samantha over to Sam so he could hold her. She placed him carefully in his arms. "You can hold her if you

want".

Dean "Okay, come on kids, Jason and Johnny, let's go see your newborn sister". He led the kids to the car.

Sam smiled, "She's so beautiful."

A few minutes later, Dean and the three kids went back to the house and thundered up the stairs to see Samantha.

Dean walked into the room a bit surprised to see Sam holding his new baby daughter. Sam looked like a proud father

as he held his little girl. Dean walked closer so he could get a good look at his niece and be able to hold her to

"Jason, you now have a little sister". Dean told his nephew.

Lana smiled as she watched Dean and the kids enter. And she laid against the pillows, feeling tired and worn down

from the long birth.Lana saw Delian's face light up at the site of her new cousin.

Delian smiled upon seeing Samantha. Finally another girl instead of all boys. And soon, Rose and Ryan would be coming along. Unknown to everyone else, Delian could communicate telepathically with her siblings from Lupine's womb.

Lana smiled seeing that Delian was happy to see Samantha. "You want to hold her?" Lana asked her niece. Lana knew that

Delian loved babies. For Christmas, Lana and Sam had given her a lifelike babydoll that made sounds and moved when

being held. Delian had even given the fake baby a name and pretended it was her own child. "Its like holding that baby

doll of yours you have to support the head". Lana leaned down to hand the baby over to Delian. Lana hoped that Samantha

and Delian could be great friends as well as cousins growing up.

Delian held her cousin like a pro. She sat down with Samantha, careful not to drop her. Lupine smiled looking at her daughter. Delian was so gentle with everyone.

Lana smiled watching Delian hold Samantha. It looked as if the little girl adored her cousin already.Lana began to

yawn feeling tired from the birth. It had been an exhausting day. "Sam? could you look after Samantha? I need some

rest". Lana laid back down.

Samantha looked at her big cousin sleepily. She was new to everything around her. Her cousin was pretty, so was her

mom, and her dad, he was a hunk.

"Sure, we'll go downstairs so you can sleep," Sam said. Delian carefully stood up with Samantha and everyone went into the living room.

Lana smiled as she felt her eyelids goe to sleep. She was happy to bring Samantha into the world. She just hoped everyone

else would be to.

That evening later, Lana wokeup and slowly walked downstairs. Everyone was still in the livingroom. "Sam, where is

Samantha?" then she spotted her asleep in Sam's arms, and Sam was also asleep. "Sam?!" she said a little louder.

Sam woke up, a little startled. "What's wrong, Lana?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to take a picture of the two of you sleeping.Go back to sleep", as Sam did, Lana snapped

a picture. Then she walked outside to breath in the fresh air on the porch.

Dean and Lupine had taken the other three kids to their house so that Lana and Sam could rest with Samantha. Thanks to the ice cream, all three children were hyped up on sugar and before Dean could stop them, they had turned the entire living room into a "fortress" with chairs, the table and blankets.

Lupine came downstairs, having just taken a shower. "I can't leave you alone with them for a minute, can I?" she said with a laugh.

Dean shrugged and started smirking "They are out of control when they eat to much sugar, I told them sugar would make

them hyper, but they just wouldn't listen." Dean sighed and stretched out on the livingroom sofa watching the kids.

"They have really big imaginations, don't they?" he asked Lupine as the kids talked about which role they should play.

Lupine hit Dean's shoulder playfully. "Yeah, they do."

Later that evening, Dean started to feel horrible. He felt sick to his stomach, felt chills all over. He laid down

on the couch feeling all the rushing sounds go straight to his head. He felt so sick, he couldn't eat anything all

day. He pulled the covers over him tighter. He just wanted to hide.

Lupine rolled over, having woken up from a dream. "Dean?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Dean looked at her "I don't feel so good, I feel sick and I'm burining up". Dean got sudden chills.

Lupine went and got a thermometer, after seeing that Dean had a high fever she got a cold washcloth and dabbed his forehead with it. "I think you have the flu, Dean."

Dean looked at Lupine "I can't get sick, there's so much I need to do, Lupine. We got another situation to solve this

weekend". he then caughed.

"You're not doing anything except staying in bed until you're better," exclaimed Lupine, as she went to the bathroom to get Dean some medicine for his stomach.

Dean laid his head back onto the pillow pulling his covers up closer to him. He felt so bad he could barely move. When he

moved, it hurted. When he caughed, it hurt. He ached all over. Dean began to moan "I don't want to stay in bed all week!"

"You're staying in bed!" yelled Lupine from the bathroom. She came back with two pills and a glass of water. "Take this."

Dean took the pills, and swallowed them with water "Can't you just make me all better with your majic?" he looked at his

wife.

"I don't think so," Lupine said. "It only works on injuiries or when a person is near death."

Dean frowned "Well, that totally stinks.Now I gotta put up with being sick for about a week." he pulled the covers back

up to his chin. "I don't have to go to a Doctor, do I?"

"Aww, poor baby," teased Lupine. "Not if you don't want to."

Dean "Good, because I hate needles. I don't want any shots. As long as your here to take care of me, it's all I need".

"You'll be fine," Lupine promised.

She was good to her word. She took care of Dean for the next week and nursed him back to health. Just in time too, because one week after Dean was well, Lupine got an unpleasant surprise. She came downstairs while Dean was fixing dinner. "Dean... my water broke," she said. Delian was with Lana and Sam, luckily.

Dean was boiling hotdogs when Lupine called for him. He stepped away from the stove a minute and found out what was

going on. "OH boy. Hang on Lupine." Dean cut off the stove, and put the hotdogs away. "Let's get you upstairs, what do

we need?"

"Uh... hot water, towels...agh!" Lupine bent down as she started to have contractions. "Need... to lay ... down..." Lupine almost fell down as Dean helped her up the stairs. With Dean's help, both of the twins were welcomed into the world within three hours.

After Lupine had cleaned up, she was lying on the bed, smiling. "They're so beautiful," she sighed. Lupine was holding Ryan while Dean held Rose.

Downstairs, the door opened and Sam came in with Lana and the kids. "Want some company?" he called. Dean yelled at them to come on up. Delian bounded up the stairs and soon was sitting on the bed with her mother and new siblings.

Dean smiled at them as he kept holding Rose admiring his beautiful kids. Sam and Lana walked in, and Lana gushed over

the babies, even though she was still holding Samantha in a pink blanket. "Lupine, they are so adorable". Lana looked at

each one, and even at Rose who was in Dean's arms. Lana could tell the couple was very happy.

Lupine sighed happily. She could hardly believe that four years ago she wasn't living here and wasn't speaking to Dean. Lupine put her free arm around Delian and pulled her close. Things finally felt right. Little did Lupine know, the feeling wouldn't last for long.

Chloe Sullivan sighed as she drove towards Lana and Sam's home. She had taken a full week off for spring break to go visit her best friend. And, she had ended things with Clark Kent because he was seeing Lois Lane behind her back. And things with Jimmy olsen didn't get any better. That ended too. Chloe sighed. Maybe she wasn't meant to fall in love with anyone. Maybe the only thing she was good for was reporting and being Clark's sidekick. She was tired of being Clark's sidekick and the only thing she wanted was to be more than just friends.

Chloe had found out that Emily, Lana's childhood friend, was still alive and living in Smallville. She had a new set of Parents and had contacted Chloe. Pulling up at their house 2 hours later, Chloe sighed again and rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Chloe!" said Delian, opening the door. She had seen Chloe coming in a vision. Little did Delian know, Chloe was the reason why Lupine had broken things off with Dean. Four years ago, Dean cheated on Lupine with Chloe.

Today, Lupine and Dean's family were all hanging out at Sam's house. "Aunt Lana's in the kitchen. Come on." Delian grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her into the house. When Lupine saw Chloe, she frowned and folded her arms.

Chloe smiled at little Delian and let her drag her into the kitchen where everyone was. Everyone was glad to see her

except for Lupine, and Chloe understood why. 4 years ago she had dated Dean, but it never led into anything serious. The

two went to a concert and slept together one time,dated a few months and that was it. It was nothing compared to what Dean had with Lupine.

Chloe tried to ignore Lupine frowning at her and not let it bother her. She was the type of girl who normally didn't care

what others thought of her. If they liked her, fine, if not, Chloe usually didn't spend alot of time caring. "Hi

Everyone! Lana it's so good to see you", the two girls hugged, and Lana told Chloe to help herself to some food. "What

brings you here, Chloe?" Lana asked after all them had ate.

Chloe pulled out a folder with Emily's profile in it and a home address. "I did some research earlier this week.Looks

like Emily Dennsmoore is still alive only she's living with different parents living right in Smallville".

"She's been alive all this time? why come she never wanted to tell me?" Lana asked her looking at her friend and the

profile. Chloe shrugged biting off a piece of carrot "Beats me, but she contacted me recently and said she wanted to meet

you as soon as possible, and there's a address and plane ticket inside."

Sam bounced Samantha on his knee. "When do you leave?" he asked Lana, knowing that she was going to go no matter what.

Lana looked at Sam and realized she would have to leave her family behind a few days. "As soon as tonight if I want to.

There is only one plane ticket. Sam, could you and Chloe watch the kids while I'm gone?" she began to kiss her husband.


	4. moving on with you

Sam kissed Lana. "Of course."

Lana kissed him back "Great. Well, I better get my things packed and get going. Lupine, will you drive me to the airport?" she asked.

"Sure," said Lupine. "Del, do you want to come?" Lupine knew that her oldest daughter was feeling a lack in attention since the twins had come along. Delian nodded. Lupine handed Dean the twin's bottles while Lana packed.

Lana gave Sam and the kids more hugs as she got ready to leave. On the way to the airport, Lana felt excited that she was going to see her friend. But at the same time, Lana felt like something bad was about to happen, and she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Saying goodbye to Lupine and Delian Lana watched them leave, then she went to board her plane.

All was going well until they took off in the air. Lana felt the plane start to shake and so did other people. She looked around and suddenly got a vision that she was about to die. Lana frantically grabbed her cell and tried to dial Sam. But her phone wouldn't work. "Shoot", she said suddenly feeling scared. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and fire and soon her world went black. Lana's plane fell in the lake nearby and everyone died instantly.

Lupine and Delian both screamed on the way home. Lupine had to pull over on the side of the road. She called Dean, crying. "Dean, Lana's plane went down. She'.... she's dead. I think Luthor was behind it." Lupine held Delian in her arms and asked Dean to come pick them up. Lupine was way too emotional after loosing her best friend to drive.

Dean had answered the phone and was shocked at what Lupine told him "She what?! I'll tell Sam and Chloe". That Luthor was behind all this! Dean gritted his teeth. As soon as they found evidence, they were going to nail Luthor. Dean told Lupine "I'll be there, just hang on". Dean hung up, cursing then he put the twins down in their crib.

Chloe stood up seeing the upset face on Dean "Dean, what's going on? What did Lupine want? Did Lana make her flight okay?"she stood next to Sam arms folded.

Dean looked at her and then looked at Sam. The hardest part was going to tell these two. Chloe just lost her best friend and Sam just lost his wife. "Lana, the plane went down Chloe and Sam. Lupine said there was a massive explosion. She's dead. I am so sorry".

Chloe stared at Dean as if he said something she didn't want to hear. "No, not Lana!" tears immediately filled her continued "Lupine thinks Luthor is behind it".

Chloe about fainted.

At that moment, Rose started gurgling in her crib. She and Ryan were acting as though they were already a year old, regardless of the fact that they were practically still newborns. "Boom boom!" squealed both of the twins. Little did everyone else know, this was the exact moment that Lex Luthor killed himself by putting two bullets in his own head.

Sam sat down in shock. He couldn't believe it. Lana was dead. He didn't know if he could handle this pain again. First Jess and now Lana... could anyone that Sam loved stay alive? Sam gently rocked Samantha in his arms as tears fell down his face. John and Jason both sat next to Sam, neither knowing what to do.

Dean caught Chloe as she fainted. When she awoke again, Dean had to repeat the news to her. Chloe cried silently for her best friend. Lana was her only best friend in high school besides Lois Lane her cousin. Lana helped her fit in at High School and had even invited her to parties. Chloe started to cry to and her and Dean had to break the sad news to John and Jason. Jason immediately began crying for his mommy. So did John. Though he cried silently like Sam did.

Chloe as she cried hugged both boys into her arms and the five cried together. They joined Sam and Samantha on the couch, huddled against one another.

Dean listened as his children kept screaming boom boom upstairs, he wondered how on earth did they know about what was happening? They were only newborns. But then again Dean had read somewhere that children could often sense bad things before adults could. He raced up the stairs and picked both of them up "Whoa there, everything's going to be okay." He began to rock them in a chair.

Lionel who had been in his study doing some paperwork for Luthorcorp, heard a gun going off in the mansion. It sounded like it was coming from Lex's office. He ran to the second landing, and found Lex in the floor in a puddle of blood. He had shot himself twice in the head and was now dead. "Lex, knock it off and get up son," Lionel tried to wake him but couldn't succeed. He then noticed a post it note on Lex's desk. It was a written confession "I killed her dad, I cannot live with myself. Lex Luthor. Lionel then called the coroner.

Lupine and Delian looked at each other, both having had a vision of Lex and his suicide note. Lupine sighed, holding Delian to her. "I wish you didn't have to see these things, baby." Delian curled up in her mother's lap. Still crying silently, Lupine got back on the road and began to drive home. Dean was taking too long.

About twenty minutes later, Lupine and Delian arrived at Sam's. She quietly opened the door and found everyone still crying on the couch. She assumed that Dean was upstairs with the twins. Lupine walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. "We don't have to worry about getting Lex. He killed himself about thirty minutes ago." Sam nodded. Looks like they didn't have to avenge Lana... but it still didn't bring her back.

Delian sat with John and Jason, hugging them both. Lupine went into the kitchen and got tissues for the boys and for Chloe. She gave Chloe a brief hug and then went back into the kitchen. She threw together a pasta dish, knowing that the kids would all be hungry. Ten minutes later, she brought the pot and plates into the living room. She also brought a beer for Sam. "Chloe, do you want beer or water?" she asked.

"I just want some water, thank you", she said blowing her nose with one tissue, and wiping her tears with another. The tears just kept coming. She stood up "I need to make some phone calls and emails and I need to tell the Daily planet I need another week off of work". Chloe got out her laptop and brought it into the kitchen where Lupine was after making sure Sam and the kids would be okay until she got back to the livingroom. After eating something,Chloe went online. She emailed Clark, Lois, and Clark's mother and father about Lana. Then she started making phone calls to Lana's real , Chloe called the Daily Planet. Perry understood that Chloe needed the time off "Take all the time you need work will be here". Then the two hung up. Chloe then went to a file on the computer in which she kept videos of her and Lana. The videos were taken at parties, and some were even home movies they had made together for fun.

In one video, Chloe and Lana were dressing like models and doing the model walk balancing a dressed in Lana's Clothing stood before the camera balancing a book. Lana's voice filled the computer as warm and friendly as it could ever get.

"That's it Chloe. You want to keep the posture just right, no slouching over, now smile at the camera and imagine that Clark Kent and the whole football team is watching you".

Chloe giggled and smiled at the camera and strutted her stuff, the book accidently fell off as she came closer to girls went into giggle fits then. And Lana had set the camera down and came over to Chloe. After laughing for sometime, Lana looked at Chloe. "You were great Chloe. Almost a natural, except your a complete klutz".

Chloe grinned and rolled her eyes "Don't remind me. That's why I'll never model". As Chloe watched the video, more tears ran down her face, and she barely noticed that Lupine, Sam, And Dean, had gathered around to watch the video to see Lana once more.


	5. Lana Winchester Dies

Lupine, sensing that Chloe needed comfort right now, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lupine sat down next to Chloe, still crying. She and Lana had gotten extremely close in the past few years. Lana was her best friend, other than Sam and, of course, Dean. Lupine also sensed, deep down, that now her and Chloe would become good friends.

Chloe tried to smile briefly at Lupine to let her know she appreciated the comfort. But she couldn't smile. All Chloe could do was just cry. She soon began to sob louder "Why did this have to happen to my best friend? why?" she asked the three of them tears still coming down her face as if asking them could bring her answers.

"None of us know why, sweetie," Lupine said. "No one could have prevented it." She too, was still crying. Sam, meanwhile, went back into the living room, still holding Samantha

Chloe cried some more eventually leaning on Lupine for support.

Samantha, who was quiet, suddenly began to cry sensing something was horribly wrong. She looked up at her dad upset and cried louder. Samantha had her mom's eyes.

Sam sighed and gently rocked Samantha in his arms. "We're gonna be okay, baby. I don't know how yet, but we'll get through this."

Samantha continued to sob into her dad's chest and then eventually snuggled up asleep in his chest. Her tiny hand was placed on him. Chloe came into the livingroom to check on them. Her eyes were still red from crying and she looked exhausted "How are you two doing?" she asked.

"She knows that something is wrong." Sam gazed down at his daughter. How was he going to raise a young girl? He shook his head, knowing that Lupine would help out as much as possible, but it still wouldn't be the same. "It's going to be so hard for her, not having a real mother. I mean, she'll have plenty of females around with Lupine, Delian and Rose, but it won't be the same."

Chloe nodded she knew how Sam felt all too well. "I understand what you mean. My mother was never around to raise me. She was locked up in a mental hospital most of the time because she felt like she couldn't take care of me and something was wrong with her. She had powers to control people like me and she didn't want to keep using her powers on me to do bad things. My mother was never all that well. One day when I was little, she just took off and left. My dad had to raisen me, and ever since, I envied everyone else who had mothers that were alive. Samantha will have me around I'll do what I can for her".

Sam smiled. "That's sweet, Chloe, but don't you have to go back to Metropolis?"

Chloe sighed "That's just the thing. I eventually have to go back to Metropolis to work during the week. I'm off on weekends though and can help out around here and be there for you and the kids. It's no problem coming out this far really".

"Are you sure? I mean, that would be great, if you don't mind." he said.

"It's no problem I can be here. I really like the kids and Samantha is adorable", Chloe cooed at her. Samantha just slept.

Sam thanked Chloe again. He was glad to have a friend like her.

Lupine meanwhile, went upstairs to check on the twins. Both laid in their crib (Dean had brought over an extra one), looking at her like they had expected her to be there five minutes ago. She picked both of them up and sat in the rocking chair. "Bwa," said Ryan, sticking out his tongue. Lupine gave a half smile and then fed them. The next few years were going to be very interesting.

Chloe smiled at Sam "It's no problem. You would do the same for me if the roles were reversed." Chloe then yawned a sign that she hadn't slept all that much that day. Or last night for that matter. She had been working all night on a article she had to email Perry.

Dean brought over the extra crib. "How are the twins? Lupine, I kept hearing them yell boom boom. What's that all about?" he began to set up the other one.

"I think they saw what Lex did," replied Lupine. "Their powers are developing so fast."

Dean shook his head wishing his children didn't see horrible stuff so early "This can't be healthy for them. Are they suppose to have these abilities at such a young age?"

"Usually the abilities don''t set in until they're about two. Delian didn't start until then."she said.

That night, everyone got a decent night's sleep and Chloe woke up the next day talking to her cousin Lois. Lois agreed to arrive the next evening, and afterwards, her and Chloe would make funeral and memorial plans for Lana.

"I think we should have the entire service in Smallville so everyone that is friends with Lana and family could attend that knew her", said Chloe into the phone.

Lois wrote everything down "Will do. Me and Clark should be there in a few hours. You don't mind if we come?" she asked Chloe.

"Of course not. You are family and my other best friend Lois, I need you more than ever. And Clark deserves to know what happened to Lana". said Chloe then the two cousins hung up.

After sleeping awhile, Chloe watched the kids as Sam slept with Samantha in his arms. She let the kids play in the yard while she started supper and kept an eye on them. Chloe decided to make Spaghetti that night, figuring everyone could be happy with it. Before that, she had even cleaned up the house and did the dishes. By the time everyone came into the kitchen, everything was clean. "Hey everyone, I made spaghetti, I hope that's fine". she had a big pot of it out, and some garlic bread.

"Thanks," said Sam, sitting down next to Jason and John. Sam still felt as though he was in shock. He had managed to stop crying and take a shower this afternoon.

Lupine took Samantha into the living room so that she could feed her with the twins. Lupine looked as though she hadn't slept at all. In her dreams, she kept having visions of what happened to Lana. She felt Lana's pain as the plane went down, the terror and sorrow she felt for not seeing her family again. Plus, Rose had been up all night, crying because of what she had seen.

They all sat down to eat a good supper. Chloe soon joined Sam and Jason and John eating too. She was also in shock of losing Lana. She had woken up this morning hoping it was just all a dream and that Lana had come home excited she saw Emily. But she woke up and Lana wasn't there. Lois and Clark showed up soon just as they were eating. Clark looked like he had been crying for hours.

Lois looked at Clark and the others "Clark's been upset ever since I told him the news. Last night, he didn't want to come down from the loft in the barn. Clark, Let's go get something to eat". Both Lois and Clark fixed themselves a plate and sat near Sam, Chloe, Jason and John. Clark looked over at Sam "Sam, we're so sorry you have to go through this".

Sam nodded, afraid that if he spoke he would go on a crying binge again.

They ate supper in silence neither speaking. It was just a comfort to being around each other. Chloe cleaned up the dishes as Lois helped her and everyone else went into the livingroom. Once everyone had gathered Chloe spoke up "Lois and I have made the arrangements to have Lana's memorial service and funeral held in Smallville. Her Memorial service begins tomorrow night at 6:00 pm. The funeral is to be on Sunday after worship service is over. There's not going to be a casket or a burial, since there was nothing left. But I think Lana would want us to have the service anyway and just to remember all can get up and say some nice things about Lana, one of us can sing a few songs, and I was going to have a video showing Lana at the service, and a picture would be hung up. Lois and I are trying to work on a collage of Lana. So if you all have any photos you want to share, just bring them to us". said Chloe hoping things sounded okay with everyone.

Lois looked around the room "Which one of you could sing for the funeral?" she asked.

"Lupine," said Sam. "She has the best voice. Lana always loved it."

Lupine nodded, agreeing that she would do it. "I have some pictures next door. I'll go get them." She went out the door and appeared back five minutes later with a stack of photos.

Chloe "I have pictures and videos of Lana back home and on my computer that I could share at the memorial and funeral."

Chloe couldn't believe they were actually doing this, planning Lana's funeral "I've contacted Lana's legal guardians Nell Potter and Henry Small her real dad, but I haven't heard a word from them. Did they ever keep in touch with her, Sam?"

"Not really. They weren't too fond of me," replied Sam.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Your much better than Lex Luthor. Then again I think they expected Lana to stay married to a rich billionaire". she said rolling her eyes "Lex was no match for her. I knew that marriage was a disaster waiting to happen. When she married you Sam, you were perfect for her practically a prince".

"Glad someone thinks so..." he said.

Lupine looked at Sam. "Lana certainly thought so." They were the first words she'd spoken all day. Sam smiled at Lupine, thanking her.

A year later after the funeral, Chloe was at work, Perry already giving her an a week's work of assignment. She sighed as she clicked on her computer. Jimmy as usual was flirting with the ladies. He had even began to dating Clark's cousin Kara who now went by Linda Kent in Smallville. Chloe was once again alone. Guess that's what I'm destined to be she thought miserably. The relationships she always had, always ended badly. Chloe never had much luck with Guys. Looking up some research, on the person she was doing an article on, Chloe's eyes lit up suddenly like a child's on Christmas morning. Bingo. got Details!

Chloe was doing an article on a woman serial killer, who was also said to be a vampire. She was told to get pictures and follow her around. Little did Chloe know, Sam and Dean would also be there. And she would get herself in trouble with the vampire.

Lupine grumbled in disappointment as Sam and Dean got ready to leave. "Next time, you guys have to stay home with the kids." Lupine as a hunter, was always a little upset when she didn't get the chance to go on a hunt. "It's sexist that I have to stay most of the time."

Chloe got in her car and drove to the alley where the vampires were often seen. She tried to keep a low profile most of the time and waited in the car. When she finally spotted the female vampire killer attacking her next victim, Chloe got all excited and wrote down some details, and took some pictures with her camera. Chloe didn't think to cut off her flash button and the flash was so big, the vampire saw her. "Shoot", said Chloe swallowing. Chloe tried to get away but then the vampire cornered her. Chloe wished she had someone to help save her every time she got in trouble.

Dean looked at Lupine "Someone has to stay and watch the kids. Besides if you want to come next time, call Hannah". Dean decided to stay home with the kids.

Lupine and Sam were soon gone then Sam started to have visions.

"The vampire's after Chloe," muttered Sam, getting out of the Impala and taking off at a run to Chloe's car. He quickly caught up and pulled out his machete, taking the vampire's head. "Chloe? Are you all right?" he asked.

Chloe had been so scared. The vampire had crawled half-way in the car and had grabbed her and was about to bite her luckily, Sam out of nowhere, came to her rescue and cut the vampire's head off. Chloe tried to remain brave but doubted that she looked like it. She looked like a scared deer as she looked at Sam "Yes, I think I'm alright, just startled and scared is all. I was told to come out here to get some scoop on a story of that thing, I didn't expect to get this close. The vampire saw my flash of camera and was over here fast". Chloe looked like she was badly shaken by the whole did Chloe know, Sam had powers and was God-like and could easily read her mind and know when she needed to be comforted.

Sam pulled Chloe into his arms, hugging her. "Next time someone tells you to follow a serial killer.... do me a favor and don't!"

Chloe hugged him back enjoying the scent of his cologne. Sam had saved her and she was grateful even though she had no clue how he knew she was in trouble. "Thanks for saving my life Sam. I wish I could avoid serial killers, believe me, but this is apart of my job... investigating reporting and to dig out the truth, sometimes gets me into trouble and in to deep with things. It's Perry's fault He wanted me to get the inside scoop on this killer, no matter what it took.I was suppose to take the flash off my camera and forgot to and the vampire saw it" Chloe tried to let him know that she didn't mean to get into trouble, it just happened to her. Chloe looked at Sam to see what he'd say and how he's react about Perry.

Sudden anger for Perry built up inside of Sam but he hid it to remain calm for Chloe "What Perry told you to do, it wasn't right, Chloe. You could have been killed tonight had I not saved you and been here when we did. I need to have a serious talk with Perry. He can't keep doing this, giving you dangerous stories to cover". Sam held her tighter and took her out of the car "Your coming with us that way I'll make sure your safe". Sam picked her up bridal style in his arms.

"Sam, I have to go to work, Perry's expecting me what are you doing?" Chloe asked as Sam was leaning down. Their eyes met and it seemed as if Sam was reading her mind right then and there.

"Chloe your in no shape to work, your in shock, you almost died, you need time to recover from what happened". he said.

"But, Sam I am fine really", Chloe protested.

"No, your not fine Chloe. Let me take care of you tonight don't go into work the next few days", Sam then leaned down and on sudden impulse, he kissed Chloe on the lips.

Chloe was surprised when Sam started to kiss her. She slowly kissed him back enjoying every moment of it. Sparks flew between her and Sam. But was it love or just attraction? Chloe couldn't tell. After kissing for nearly thirty minutes, both came up for air, Sam tracing her jaw line, gazing into her eyes "Sam, this is wrong, your Lana's ex husband. Your suppose to grieve!" said Chloe unable to tear away from his strong arms.

Sam looked at her still holding her in an embrace "I've grieved long enough Chloe. For a year, all I have been doing was grieving. But I can't keep living my life that way, afraid to move on just because I may lose someone close to me that I love. Lana wouldn't want that. She would want me to move on to be happy".

"Even if that someone were to be me?" Chloe asked unsure about all this.

Sam nodded "Yes even if it is you. You've made me really happy. You've taken great care of the kids and me when Lana died. I don't know how we could have gotten over the heartache, had it not been for you."

Chloe smiled she was glad she became someone very important in Sam's life. "Thanks Sam, I don't know what else to say".

Sam held her closer "Just say that you'll be with me, be my girlfriend Chloe." he then kissed her again and looked at her for answers.

Chloe pulled back breathlessly, Sam made her feel like no other guy made her feel "You sure this is what you want Sam? I have been in a few relationships that never had worked out."

"I know about that. But I would never hurt you like that Chloe. I would make you feel special when your with me. I would never make you second best either. To me you'd always be number one." Sam said.

Chloe sighed a little giving in to Sam's begging "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend".

Sam got excited, and began to twirl Chloe around whooping loudly.

"Alright, don't make me dizzy here!" said Chloe giggling. After giving her one more kiss, Sam carried Chloe to the Impala. "Sam, I have a car", Chloe protested

indicating they couldn't leave her car behind.

Sam looked at it and apologized "Sorry, I must have forgot about that. How bout I drive you to my house? Your still

shaken up". Chloe nodded "Sure", then Sam placed her in the passenger side. They drove talking along the way to Sam's home.

In the meantime Chloe's mind got distracted. Both her and Lupine were just starting to get along. What would her and

Dean say once they found our who Sam's new girlfriend was? Would they be happy? Or would it just complicate things?


End file.
